Daddy's girl
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: A short fanfic made for meph.. Spongebobs daughter.. Lola brings home a friend.. Who.. Spongebob dosent like.


**Heres a short fanfic made for a friend, Mephiles101 on deviant art.. Sponge is a protective dad ok.. Doesn't like the idea of his kids dating, especially if its his little girl.**

 **Ive had this in my files for a bit, so i hope yall like this.. Thing lol. And.. So you know.. Sb is all beefed up in this.. Like he was in the movie ;)**

Spongebob stood in his room, pulling down his green shirt when he turned to Laura who ran her hand down his back, she looked up at him, "You have to behave yourself." she said, and he sighed, and forced a smile, "I always behave myself." he said, and she shook her head, "Lola's friend, Jake is coming over for dinner, and-" Spongebob sighed, turning to her, "and, you're not exactly-" she looked away and he smiled taking her hands.

"It'll be fine, hon, I'll behave, it's not like shes dating this boy, right?" he asked, "Right?" he asked with a little more seriousness, Laura sighed, "and so what if she is, she's growing up and- you promised her, Robert" she said, and he sighed again, "I just don't wanna see my baby girl get hurt." he said, and Laura smiled, nudging him, "Know her, she's just like her dad." and he smiled, he sighed, "Yeah, well, I'm not so sure." he forced another smile.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, and he looked away, running one of his hands down his arm, "She's better than me." he smiled before she leaned up and kissed him, "Well, he'll be here any minute, could you help set up?" she asked, and he nodded as he followed her down stairs.

Spongebob laughed as Lola ran to hug him before she let out a gasp when she heard a knock at the door, his smile faded as he watched his little girl run over to the door and greet this teenager, he wasn't fancy or anything, he didn't seem like one of the popular types, he was just a quite looking nerd kid, and he wasn't at all ugly, and covered in acne, but that didn't mean anything, it was still a boy.

Spongebob crossed his big arms and cleared his throat, having Lola turn and smile before turning to this Jake person, "Jake, this is my dad, daddy, this is my friend, Jake." she introduced him by dragging the smaller fish to greet the man of the house, the guy gulped as he looked up at the towering sponge, who just glared down at the boy who jumped when Laura popped herself in front of him.

She quickly shook the boys hand, "Oh, you must be Jake, Lola's told us all about you, I'm Laura, Lola's mother, and this is Spongebob, her father, he may look mean, and scary but he's really just a big sweet heart, ain't that right, Robert?" she glared up at him, and Spongebob snapped out of it, Laura could be scary sometimes.

"R, right." he said as he looked at her before looking back at Jake, who just stared up at the sponge, not really trusting what Laura had just said, Jake looked to the side and smiled as he seen one of his classmates sitting on the couch watching T.v while he played on his phone.

"H, Hey Tom!" he waved, Tom only glanced up at him before shaking his head, Jake looked up at Spongebob and smiled, "So, uh, Lola has told me about you, you work as the new owner at the Krusty Krab, right?" he asked, and Spongebob nodded, and Jake laughed, "That's awesome, I just put in an application there just a few weeks back for fry cook, maybe you can-" "Forget about it." Spongebob said before he turned around and left for the kitchen.

Jake turned to look at Thomas who only scoffed, it was amusing to see his father act this way, it was the first, and he couldn't imagine what it would be like whenever she started bringing more boys around.

Spongebob sat on the opposite side of the table, slowly chewing his food as he watched this boy laugh with his daughter, it was nothing romantic or anything, they were just friends, but that's not what he saw, he seen some little punk was trying to slither his way up his little girls skirt and then break her heart, not on his watch.

"So, Jake, what do you want to do when you grow up, besides, date my daughter?" Spongebob asked, and Jake looked at him, "Well, I don't want to date her, but I would like to become a fry cook, you know, like you." he said, "Uh huh, of course you do you little-" "Eh hem." Laura cleared her throat.

"Where do you live, you still live with your parents?" he asked, and he nodded, "Really? and how old are you, 19, 20?" he asked, "Uh, 14 sir." he answered, "Well, that's no excuse for you not to have your own place and job, I started when I was 13, had my own house and-"

"Spongebob-" Laura cleared her throat, and he looked at her, "Yeah?" "Can you pass the salt?" she asked as she glared at him, and he pulled at his collar before turning to Jake who'd passed Laura the salt, he glared at him, first his daughter, now his wife?

"Hey pa, can we be excused from the table?" Lola asked, and he hesitated, glancing at Jake before he sighed, "yeah, but stay in the living room where I can see you." he said before he looked to Thomas who chuckled.

"Robert, where are you going?" Laura asked him as he got up to leave the kitchen, "I, uh, I was-" "No you wasn't, get back and clean your plate." she ordered, and he sighed, "be quite, Thomas." Spongebob said as he marched back into the kitchen, "What? I was just laughing, oh, they're gonna kiss!" he gasped having his father drop his plate, "What?" he raised his voice.

"Lola and Jake, sitting in a tree K-I" "No S-S-I-N-G in any tree!" Spongebob shouted as he ran out of the kitchen just to see the two of them playing cards, "Dang it, Tom." he cursed under his breath as he stood in the kitchen door, before he turned around to go clean his mess but not before smacking Tom on the side of his head, "Owe!" Tom yelped..

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he plumped down on the sofa, kicking his feet out, he laid back, pretending that he was watching T.v when he was really watching the two of them, he didn't like the way he was smiling at her, it was innocent, and sweet, yeah, and not filled with any intention, but it still didn't matter, she was growing up to fast.

Jake stood up as his phone dinged, "Op, it's my mom, I guess it's time for me to go." he said, and Lola awed, and Spongebob mentally cheered, but when he seen her stand up, and they opened their arms for a hug, he couldn't take it no more and immediately pushed himself between the two of them, pushing his daughter behind him

"What do you think you're doing!" he shouted as the boy as he poked him in the chest, the boy blinked, fear clear grabbed ahold of his face, "N, Nothing sir, I, I was just-"

"I know what you were doing! You're thinkin you can get close to my little girl? You think you can date, my little girl! Shes just a baby you sick monster!" he shouted as he pulled him in close by his shirt.

"Daddy!" Lola screamed as she pulled at his shirt but was ignored, "Put my friend down!" she ordered, but was ignored, "I oughta knock into next year boy, you think I'm playing?" he gritted his teeth.

"Robert Squarepants!" Laura shouted as she marched out of the kitchen, gasping after seeing how close they were, at how high her husband held the little boy.

"Not now, Laura!" he spat as he shook the boy, "You put that little boy down, right now!" Laura ordered as she placed her hands on her hip, "No, he's trying to get tricky with our daughter, hehe yeah I don't think so!" he shook his head, Laura growled, "He's just her friend, let him go, you're scaring him, you'll scar the boy for life!"

"Hehe yeah, so, least he'll learn to stay away from my daughter." he smirked, "Robert, if you do not put that boy down, you will be sleeping outside tonight!" Laura stomped her foot, and he looked at her, "Babe-" "Now, Spongebob." she pointed to the ground and he sighed, it wasn't wise to disobey your wife, especially if she was Laura.

He dropped the boy with a thud, and Laura walked over to him and helped him up, she rubbed his back as he rubbed his neck, "I'm so sorry about my husband's behavior, he's never like that, he really is just a big sweet heart- when he wants to be." she glared at him and he gulped, "Come on, I'll walk you to your parents boat." she said and he nodded, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Squarepants." he waved as he left their house with both of his women.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he stood by the door as he watched Laura, who was sitting on the bed, rub some lotion on her arm, "You need to go apologize to her." she spoke, only glancing up at him once, "For what?" he asked, and Laura shook her head.

"What you did today was uncalled for mister, and you know it, you didn't have to go and be a big jerk." she said, Spongebob scoffed, "A jerk? I wasn't a jerk, i was keeping that boy off our daughter." he said, and Laura shook her head, "he's only fourteen, Robert."

Spongebob shrugged, "So, my balls dropped when i was twelve." Laura looked at him with disgust, "That doesn't mean anything, you didn't have to go and scare the boy." she said, and Spongebob sighed, "I know you, she's daddy's little girl, and you're afraid shes going to get hurt." she said.

"She's too young, Laura." he said as he walked over to her and sat at the end of he bed, and she smiled crawling over to him, "Who knows, this boy just might be her soul mate." she said, and he shook his head, "Too young-" "Spongebob, how young were we when we first started?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder, and he sighed, looking away as the thought.

"Do you remember what it was like? My father wasn't happy." she said, and he scoffed as he reached for her hand that rubbed his arm, "yeah, and I still can't believe we haven't told them about us." he said, he looked at her, turning half of his body.

"What is Lola doesn't tell us?" he asked, and Laura blinked, "She will, all you have to do is go to her room, and apologize." she said, and Spongebob sighed, "You really embarrassed her tonight, you even hit Tom for it."

"Oh, it wasn't that hard." Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Still it doesn't matter, go, or, you're sleeping on the couch, I want to be invited to her wedding one day, you know." she said, and he sighed, and he was the one who didn't want to give her away.

*knock* *knock*

Lola looked up from her dolls that she'd been playing with when her father walked in the room, he showed a fake smile, and she smiled back, "Oh, hey dad." she said in a low unenergetic tone, he sighed, "Look, uh, Lola-"

"I know what you're gonna say." she said, and he blinked, "Y, you do?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile as she stood up, she walked over to him, "You worry too much, daddy, Jake is just a friend." she smiled, and he sighed, looking away, "Yea, I, I know." he said.

and she still smiled, "You know, you will always be my number one." she said as she hugged him, he was a little shocked, he blinked a couple times before he wrapped his arms around her, "Is he coming back?" he asked her, and she laughed, "We have another playdate next week." she smiled, "Oh that's-wait, did you say date? What did I say about dating! Not for until, after college." he said, and she laughed, "Oh daddy." she laughed and he smiled, looking at her cluttered floor decorated with dolls.

"Oh I call the boat, a, and the doll with the brown and yellow hair!" he said as he ran to the pile of dolls-

 **hmm well heh thats it ^^ im sorry he just seems like that kind of dad.**


End file.
